


And Every Spark in the Room Will Melt

by phantom_chain



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Robots, Gay Romance, M/M, Romance, mlm, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_chain/pseuds/phantom_chain
Summary: Two racers, long before the war started, dance around each other.They have their first kiss at a post-race dance, which starts their longwinded relationship.Takes place in the IDW Gen 1 comics
Relationships: Neodox/Vortex, Neoned/Vortex, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	And Every Spark in the Room Will Melt

It was the party after the 4115th Mesmerica Road Racing Championship. Racers, coachers, friends, and conjunx endura were all welcome to the event to celebrate the winners of the event.  
All in all, the venue wasn’t all that fancy, as it was held in the lobby and adjacent hotel of the track. But racers were known for their competition and therefore, their partying. It could get pretty rowdy with all the drinking. But this time the organizer of the event they had the right mind to have doctors on call in case of any drunken racing accidents (which weren’t uncommon.)

And of course, the winners topped by Vortex of Rodion, and followed by Ozone of Polyhex, and Stagger of Alyon. The usual top three of course. Neoned had only gotten seventh place, so there wasn’t much fanfare for him. All the cameras and business bots wanted to endorse the top three and get their investments in their businesses and other stuff.

Neoned stood off to the side, watching the ceremony for them. He sipped at his mug of Energon, quiet and proud of his friend ‘Tex. The mech was an amazing racer! He dominated the competition, even for an amateur. The current generation of amateur racers was mostly new, with a few older bots sprinkled in. Neoned was just another racer doomed to be deemed useless. But that was okay, as long as he had Vortex to compete against.

Said bot — with his form glistening beautifully against the bright lights, neon green, and black — finally managed to squeeze past the reporters, and ran over to his best friend who was sulking by the bar.

“Neon! There you are!” The bulky racer grinned at his racing buddy, Neoned, and weaseled away his drink from his hands, only to take a long sip of it.

“Hey- That’s mine, Tex!” The grey mech complained as he tried to reach for his stolen drink. “This is an abuse of your power!”

Vortex let out a laugh, as he handed him back his drink, and then placed his hands on his sides. “I know you like your Energon, Neon, simmer down! But-“ He paused to let Neoned reclaim his drink and let out a little huff as he cradled the mug close to his chest. “Sorry, I got caught up with the press. You know they’re all over me after these things.”

Neoned rolled his eyes and smiled up at him, “Yea yea big bot, I know they fucking love you. You know you’re, like, the biggest racer in the news right now? I heard even the Primes know your name.”

“Hah! Like that could ever matter to me. You know all I care about is the thrill of racing, and you, Neoned.” The darker race car held him close and chuckled, “And I like stealing your drinks.”  
Neoned’s face flushed with pink Energon and smiled. He quickly leaned forward to hide his face in the other mech’s shoulder, “You know everyone is probably staring at us, right? They’re going to ask questions...”

“Let them stare, Neon. If I have to fight everyone off then you know I will.”

It was Neon’s turn to pull back and laugh in his face. He put a hand around his stomach, and the other on Vortex’s shoulder to hold himself up. “You? Fight? As if! You might have a good engine and good steering, big bot, but I don’t think aiming with a gun will be your strong suit.”

Vortex faked his pain, pulling away from Neon with a look of overdramatic shock, “Neon! I am so hurt! Guess I’ll have to... pack my stuff up and leave...” He took a step back from him, pretending to shed a few tears of coolant from his optics.

Neoned was quick though, as he reached forward to grab his hand, “Hey! No need for that, Tex! You know I’m joking. And, hey, you know I, well, uh,” There was a long pause as Neoned tried to find the right word.

_Love_

“really care for you and like living with you.”

Vortex smiled as he saw the blush on Neon’s face. Silver and pink looked so good on him. He smiled and chuckled. He stepped back into the embrace and wrapped his arms around him. “Of course! And you know I like living with you too!”

Neoned let out a pretty pathetic squeak as he was crushed in the large arms, and squished into his chest. There were some metallic scraping sounds as their platings rubbed against each other. Well, more like Neon being crushed by his lover’s arms.

Neon was plopped down again, and had to put his glass down to finally have two open hands — to hug Vortex with! He practically jumped into his arms once again and was spun around a bit, before being placed on the ground again.

  
The two were so in love, just staring into each other’s optics.

  
But the moment was interrupted as the sound of a loud song came on over the speakers around the lobby.

  
_“Here in the city, where the sun beats down on the streets  
My demons talking to me, and they just trying to eat  
Sunset's pretty when the waves crash down at my feet  
Ain't this life so sweet? Cruising a hundred and three!”_

_  
_Every racer knew this song. Many of the competitors, even Ozone, stopped sulking in their corners and rushed to the dance floor to scream the lyrics and celebrate being alive.'

From the dance floor, the loud cheering of the lyrics could be heard.

  
_“I'm in my fast lane, I'm moving rapid!”_   
_And it's do or die, you need to catch back up, man!”_   
_I'll never slow down, just like a ghost town_   
_James Dean, curtain call, silver screen showdown!”_

  
Neoned and Vortex watched their friends, their lovers, and rivals scream the iconic lyrics in a sign of pure excitement.

  
Neon knew the song by heart and he quietly sang the song under his breath, “I know you all will remember me in pages of history... Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young...”

  
Vortex gave him a little smile, “I hope we don’t die young. It would be a shame to have our fame cut short.”

  
“It’s just some song, Vortex. We’re not gonna die young. We’re gonna grow old and, ya know, be around long enough to teach the new generation of racers. Well... I want to do that though. Whenever I outlive my legacy in racing.”

  
“Oh come on, Neon! You’re a good racer!”

  
“Not as good as you! You’re fantastic! Everyone knows your name!”

  
“So what? You try your best, right?”

  
“Yea, what’s that got to do with this?”

  
“As long as you try your best, I don’t care what place you get. I don’t care if we’re competing against or with each other. I just want you to do the best you could. And if you get stumped by some new generation racer, whatever! You’ll always have me to remember you.”

  
That was the thing Neon needed to hear. His eyes started leaking with dark-tinted coolant, and he had to turn his face away from Vortex to wipe them away. To face him with tears in his eyes after saying that would be embarrassing.

_“Live fast, then we die young!”_

  
Vortex placed a hand on his shoulder and gently massaged the metal plating, “You know you’ll always have me, Neon. Always and forever.”

Neon was glad he had put his glass down earlier, as he rushed to wrap his arms around Vortex’s torso and hug him tightly. “Thank you, Vortex...”

  
Maybe he suffered from some inferiority issues. It was always about the placing in the competition, and if you weren’t frequently good then you were nothing. Neoned was nothing, but to Vortex he was everything.

  
“Of course, my love, you are worth it. You know I’d break every rule in racing for you!”

  
“No! _Primus_ no, don’t do that!” Neon’s tears dried quickly, but he broke into a fit of laughter.

  
_“It's never been in my faith to run_   
_I was born to chase the sun_   
_Mama knew I wouldn't be here for long_   
_And I'll smile when the time comes!”_

  
Vortex wrapped an arm around him, and the two silently chuckled to themselves as the last song played until the room was quiet. Several racers wanted the song to be played again, but the DJ had other plans.

  
The next song was sweet and simple, with only a few plucks of the guitar with a sweet voice singing over it. Vortex seemed to jump up, and he pulled Neoned in the direction of the dance floor.

  
“You know I can’t dance, Tex!”

  
“So what? This is just for fun!”

  
Vortex got to the dance floor and pulled the mech close to his chest. The small silver racer looked rather frazzled and he looked around in the room for just something to look at besides Vortex’s stupid, handsome face.

  
“Here, I’ll show you.” He took Neon’s hands and placed one on his shoulder, and the other he held tightly.

  
Neoned nodded and watched silently. The two mechs started rocking silently to the strumming of the guitar.

  
_“The room's hush hush_   
_And now is our moment_   
_Take it in_   
_Feel it all_   
_And hold it_   
_Eyes on you_   
_Eyes on me_   
_We're doin' this right”_

  
Neon broke their gaze to look around the room with a bit of panic. Some bots had stopped to watch the two dance. Of course, the press had stayed to get pictures of them...

“Eyes on me, Neon.”

  
“But bots are watching Tex...”

  
“I don’t care. Look up at me.”

  
He let out a sigh as he leaned closer into him and looked up into his eyes. He was allowed to dance with him and be in love.

  
 _“'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_  
 _Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_  
 _It's all about us_  
 _And every spark in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_  
 _It's all about us...”_ Vortex sang softly, with enough sweetness that made Neoned’s spark flare in its casing. He loved this mech so much.

  
Neoned had heard this song before, so he softly sang back the next line,  
 _“Do you hear that, love?_  
 _They're playin' our song.”_

  
Vortex felt his spark flare in his chest, behind his windshield and a big smile grew on his face,  
 _“Do you think we're ready?_  
 _Oh I'm really feelin' it”_

  
The two had formed their little bubble where they softly twirled and danced with each other. The venue had disappeared, and race had disappeared, they were just two mechs in love and having a moment.

  
_“Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love_   
_Spotlight shining it's all about us_   
_It's all about us_   
_Every heart in the room will melt_   
_This is a feeling I've never felt but_   
_It's all-_   
_It's all about us...”_

  
Neoned had listened as the music hung in the air, before leaning close to Vortex to press their lips together. The other racer seemed a bit surprised at Neon’s sudden motivation to kiss him, but it was about time they kissed.

  
They had danced — literally and metaphorically — around each other since the day they met at training. Vortex knew he had made a life-long friend, no matter how clumsy Neoned was and how many dangerous risks he took in the races. Neoned had shown up to every post-race ceremony to cheer for him since the beginning.

  
And even if Neoned was a bit clumsy, Vortex was always there to pick him up. He was there to help him with the sharp turns and the bouts of self-doubt. They were good racers, and they had each other to encourage, cheer, assist, and love each other.

  
The two pulled away from their kiss and finally noticed that everyone was clapping and cheering for them — along with some camera-bots snapping photos of them. Neoned let out a grumble of embarrassment and hid his face in Vortex’s chest.

  
“I can guess what’s going to be on the news tomorrow...”

  
“What was that, Neon?” He chuckled sheepishly and held the silver racer close to him.

  
“Damn you and your music taste, Vortex.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is Live Fast Die Young by Hollywood Undead  
> The second song is All About Us by He Is We


End file.
